


Lost To Adventure

by KaptainArby



Category: Lost In Adventure
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fantasy, LGBTQ Character, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainArby/pseuds/KaptainArby
Summary: Two teenage girls fall through a portal that connects our world to a world that, at first glance, looks just like ours. But it couldn't be more different. With creatures the likes of which neither girl has seen before, forces that would rock our world to its core, and wars that have never graced our history books, Scout and Quinn quickly realize that they have wandered a great distance from home.





	Lost To Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "Adventure of a Lifetime" by Coldplay while reading this chapter, if you're the sort of person that listens to music while you read. Just a suggestion :-)

Humming softly to the beat of the music playing from the speakers, her fingers danced across the keys as ideas flowed from her mind into the laptop in front of her. Lost to creativity, she didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind her, the soft tap on her shoulder causing her to gasp in surprise as she jumped, falling out of her desk chair and onto the hardwood floor beneath it. With a groan, she rubbed her sore bottom as she glanced up at the familiar face of her best friend, who cackled at her expense, "How the hell did you get in here, Scout? My door's locked."

As her laughter died down, she wiped an invisible tear from her eye, and gestured over her shoulder. "I climbed in through the window," she explained simply, shrugging her shoulders as she collapsed back onto her friend's bed.

"I need to start locking that," the other grumbled, "Who knows what sort of riffraff could climb in?"

Her comment received a gasp in response, "Riffraff? Quinn, I came here to offer you adventure, and you call me riffraff?" She huffed and stomped a boot-covered foot, lifting herself to her feet and heading for the open window. "If that's how it's going to be, then I guess I'll just go on my own," she stated, slipping a leg through to straddle the windowsill.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn sighed, "Hold on, I'm coming." Standing from her place on the floor, she grabbed her work boots, slipping them onto her feet and tying them. Grabbing her jean jacket and sliding it over her arms, she glanced over at her friend, who had climbed the rest of the way through the window, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Yeah, yeah. Keep going and wipe that smirk off your face, punk ass," she mumbled playfully, earning a chuckle in response as she climbed through the window and both descended the overgrowth of vines.

"So, where are we going anyway? We're not going to that abandoned house off of Keyser Street again, are we? 'Cause I don't think I'll ever look at a squirrel the same again after that," Quinn said, continuing her descent, as the other female jumped the remaining distance to the ground, wiping her hands clean of any leaves or bugs.

"No, we're not going there again. I found somewhere new, but I'm not telling you what or where it is! You've got to see it for yourself," Scout told her, earning an irritated grumble in response, as Quinn finished her climb.

Trekking through the forest, Quinn hopped over a fallen tree, the crunch of her boots landing a top a pile of leaves echoing through the otherwise quiet forest. "How much further to this new spot?" she questioned, glancing around as she adjusted the sleeves of her jacket.

Grunting quietly as a small tree branch got caught on her flannel. Ripping it off of her, she looked around, reassessing their location for a moment. "We're almost there. Shouldn't be too far from here," she called back, ducking underneath a low-hanging spiderweb, before taking a sharp right turn.

Huffing quietly, Quinn jogged to catch up with her friend, nearly getting a face full of bug-filled spiderweb, before ducking and turning, seeing the other female forging on ahead. Glancing back the way they came, she almost slammed into Scout's back, stopped by her friend's steady hand on her chest.

Before them stood a large and dilapidated building, what she could only assume must've once been some sort of business. Growth and vegetation had enveloped it, hiding it from prying eyes and letting it blend into the surrounding forest and be taken away by time, and it had. Time had not been kind, chipping away at the concrete, leaving it to crumble and crack. Vines had weaved their way around the building and through the cracks, enveloping it in a sick sort of hug.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in there?" Quinn found herself asking, eyeing the building with trepidation, picturing the entrance collapsing atop them as they step foot inside.

"I'm sure. I did my own little bit of exploration just to make sure. I didn't explore it entirely, of course. Couldn't do that without my partner in crime," Scout stated, elbowing her friend in the side, before venturing forth.

Sighing softly, Quinn cautiously followed in her footsteps, entering the structure with quiet trepidation. Glancing around the building, toppled and broken furniture littered the floor. Leaves and other signs of the wilderness surrounded them, showing how much had swept in and taken over what had once been considered controlled by humans. 

Stepping over and around the chaos and destruction, they entered the next room, eyeing the single chair standing upright alongside more overturned furniture. "That's very foreboding," Scout mumbled, earning a harsh poke in her side for the comment.

"You don't get to make comments like that! You're the one that brought us here, so if we die or some ominous shit happens, I blame you," Quinn hissed, her friend chuckling as she rubbed where she had been poked in an attempt to remove the lingering pain.

Turning back toward the chair, Scout smirked lightly, before plopping down onto it. "You know, it was nice of whatever ghosts live here to be considerate enough to pull up a chair for me," she stated, ignoring the panic she had caused for her friend.

"Scout, get off the fucking chair," Quinn whispered harshly, glancing worriedly around the room, "I'm not ready to get shanked by a fucking ghost with a thing for chairs! Sit your ass somewhere else!"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. We don't even know what this building was! For all we know, it could've been an animal adoption center, or something innocent like that," Scout stated, leaning back and lounging in the chair lazily, her feet tapping on the floor to a beat only she seemed to hear.

"Okay, you know what? Have fun. I'm gonna wait outside," her friend decided, shaking her head in defeat and turning on her heels. Heading toward the doorway, she paused, registering the silence that surrounded her. "Scout?" she called out, earning a continued silence in response.

Walking back into the room, she froze at the sight of the empty chair before her, her friend nowhere in sight. Running toward the chair, she called out in a panic, "Scout?!" Her eyes traveled the room, searching frantically for the faintest hint as to where she could have gone.

Glancing back at the empty chair, she clenched her fists, "I'm going to look like an absolute idiot, but..." Walking up to the chair, she stiffly sat down atop it, anxiously waiting for something. What that something was, she didn't know.

Seconds passed with only the sound of her breathing filling the space, and no Scout to be seen. With a huff, Quinn bit her lip, tapping her feet lightly, before moving to stand. As her weight shifted to begin her ascent to stand, her world seemed to shift as well. Bright colors passed her vision in a blur, the ground beneath her feet seemed to disappear for just a moment, and her stomach dropped as it did on roller coasters, before the world righted itself again.

Closing her eyes, Quinn gripped the edges of the chair in a death grip, grounding herself for a moment as she calmed her fast beating heart. Once she could hear her breathing over the roar of her own blood pounding in her skull, she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself right where she had been in that dilapidated old building. Turning her head, she grinned at the sight of her best friend across the room.

"Scout!" She called, getting to her feet, "Where the hell were you? I was calling for you!" Quinn gave her friend a worried look, her eyes automatically roaming Scout's body in search of any visible injuries.

Scout locked eyes with her, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced between Quinn and the single glass-less window within the room. "I didn't hear you," she answered simply, before asking, "Where are we?"

It was then Quinn's turn to look confused, "What do you mean? We're in the building you wanted to show me, remember? You dragged me away from my writing just to show me it." She chuckled, walking toward her friend.

Scout shook her head. "That's not... _here,_ Quinn. You sat in the chair," she explained vaguely, pointing to said chair with a shaky finger.

Quinn eyed her friend. "I did, but what does that have to do with anything?" She questioned, throwing her arms out in a mix of exasperation and confusion.

Stomping forward, Scout grabbed the other's arm, pulling her toward the window, before pointing outside. "It brought us somewhere. Somewhere with a creature like _that_ ," she said, eyeing a beast of a thing that was eating from a nearby bush outside.

Quinn froze, eyes bulging as she took in the mysterious being before them. Its hulking form was a dark brown, its orange eyes glowing ominously from below five small bumps that protruded from its forehead. Its size and general shape were similar to that of a hippo, but other than that, neither girl had seem anything like it before.

"Holy shit," Quinn breathed, "where are we?"


End file.
